Talk:Cole/Approval
One missed approval gain There is a fifth 'odd thing' that Cole does. One snippet of conversation is picked up in the kitchen about someone throwing breadcrumbs on the battlements to attract birds, and another near the surgeon's campfire about a wounded soldier surviving against the odds it isn't winter yet until the birds leave" says Cole. If you follow all five oddities to their conclusion with Cole, he greatly approves in addition to the small approval gains. Clarification on "odd things" The daggers should go in the reverse order, I think: -Hear a soldier on the battlement tell his comrade that his dagger's been pinched. -Hear a lady just to the left of the front gate say she's heard about soldiers getting into fights. (talk) 07:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Additional line for "odd things" (turnip stew) There seems to be a third line for the turnip stew special option: A male cook rants about someone dumping turnips in the fire, which makes the whole place smell. After this, a note can be found from the cook on the table in the kitchen (with the usual XP gain). ETA: This wasn't the cook speaking but the man with the broom in the throne room. I heard it from the basement just as I left the kitchen and assumed it was kitchen-related personnel. (talk) 07:41, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Order of "odd things" There is no pre-requisite of hearing the first four "odd things" before the fifth will trigger. I just heard the man in the kitchen ranting about breadcrumbs on the battlements, and I have not yet heard about the cook's good mood in the kitchen, the spiderwebs at the tavern, or the dying soldier near the armory. (talk) 09:49, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "Odd things" NPCs disappearing I've found over the course of multiple trips in and out of Skyhold that, after a while, the NPCs required will cease to spawn. Advancement in quest lines, repairs to Skyhold, unlocking the "odd things" in particular orders, and Cole's approval do not seem to be factors, it is simply them no longer spawning after exiting and returning to Skyhold enough times. I counted about 5 re-entries before the two women who finish the 'knives in a barrel' event no longer spawn, same with the two scullery maids in the three-part 'cheese and mint' event on a reload, and then again with the 'bread on the battlements' event. In short, the advice is to hit up the battlements, courtyard, and kitchens as soon as you recruit Cole, exit to the Hinterlands and return, rinse and repeat, and keep doing this until everything unlocks. 03:26, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :I cannot confirm this. I have been in and out of Skyhold for maybe a hundred times already. I really had problems to trigger the final bread crumb talk of the woman sitting with a friend by the surgeon's fire. I went there again and again and again and finally they sat there and she was saying her words. And the scullery maids are still there even after Blackwall's Revelations quest.--Kendira (talk) 18:13, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Cole Dialog after What Pride Had Wrought After the quest when you speak to Cole there's a cut scene where he wonders about Corypheus dying and not being dead. He questions if he could have saved the real Cole and then makes himself forget what happened to Cole. It was a bit freaky and he told me I could still use that name and he was here to Help. I made him more like a spirit does he do the same if you make him more human? --RogueShadow3 (talk) 01:03, May 12, 2016 (UTC)RogueShadow3 On a different play through I went with the option B in the "look for Cole" dialog which makes him talk to the healer and teaches him that just making people forget isn't the only option. I'll let you know if I get a different response after What Pride Had Wrought.--RogueShadow3 (talk) 17:33, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Cole mentioned the amulet I still can't give him, and that he won't face Corypheus without it. He also gave me the option to make him remember the real Cole, or let him forget. Still can't give him the damn amulet. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 23:55, October 29, 2016 (UTC)